Play With Fire
by moondust0109
Summary: [REPOSTED] Veronica Mars may be smarter than you but even she doesn't know that creatures of that night actually do exist...She's about to discover who, and what, her friends and enemies really are...[17 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

Play With Fire

**REPOSTED** Imagine my suprise when I came home last Friday from a tough week of finals to find that this story, originally posted in the summer of '05, was removed for: _"Not allowed: interactive, chat/script, real person, mst, and etc ."_ Now, this is absolutely untrue, and I sent in a report, but nothing has happened. So, first of all, I'd like to thank all those who left me the wonderful reviews (100 of them) that now only exist in my very cluttered email box. But I will continue to write, and share, this story with all of you because that's why I posted it on this site in the first place.

Also, if you'd like to join my brand new Veronica Mars messageboard, it would be much appreciated: on with the show!

---

_Summary_: AU during "Leave It to Beaver" and slight crossover. Even Veronica Mars doesn't know that things really do go bump in the night. But she's about to find out...

It is a slight crossover with the LJ Smith "Nightworld" Universe. I don't own **Veronica Mars**.

_AN_: The rules that I am using are as follows-

Vampires can age (until they choose to stop forever), reproduce and walk in sunlight. They can (sometimes) read minds and on occasion can use telekinesis in short spurts.

(Shape) Shifters have an exceptional sense of smell and can only shift to a certain species. Some don't have to be bitten, as it is a "family trait."

There is a hierarchy: vampires, shifters, witches, vampire hunters, and humans. Humans must not find out about the non-humans, on pain of death for both parties.

Logan hated what she did to him. _Why couldn't she have just trusted me?_ But this was Veronica Mars he was talking about. The same Veronica he had tortured for months, who had focused single-mindedly on bringing her best friend's murder to justice regardless of the consequences. Hell _he_ hadn't even trusted her with his deepest secrets. It was better that way, better that she remained innocent and unsullied at least for a little while longer.

"What kind of word is unsullied anyway?" he mused. The word had always reminded him of the X-Files. He took a sip out of his flask and continued with his thoughts. A faked alibi was the least of his worries. But Veronica would be suspicious and if she could believe that her "perfect" ex-boyfriend Duncan was guilty, he was really screwed. It was too late for them anyway.

He could never have hurt Lilly. Lilly was wild and self-destructive, but despite her provocations he just couldn't. They were kindred spirits; he saw himself in her. Lilly was full of darkness, just like him. He knew that his Ronnie, despite her tough girl act, really didn't understand.

Veronica was different. She was light and goodness and he liked the way he felt around her. He felt like he could be a someone new, not someone who's destiny was already decided. Of course he knew it was too good to last. He was putting her in danger but he couldn't help it, he couldn't stay away. It didn't matter anymore. He had messed up the one good thing in his otherwise pathetic existence. Nothing mattered anymore.

He stared down into the dark, churning water below him. He didn't think he was going to jump because it wouldn't kill him. It would just give him more pain and he had quite enough of the mental kind. Logan took another sip of his beer and sighed. His high tolerance of alcohol wasn't doing him any good at the moment. He wanted to get really, really drunk.

He was torn out of his contemplative mood abruptly, when his extra sensitive ears picked up the sound of motorcycles approaching...fast. _Like I really need Ronnie's gang to beat me up._ Then he realized that fighting was a great way to take out his anger, so instead of fleeing he stayed put.

Weevil pulled up. "I tolerated you, rich boy, but only for Veronica's sake. You seemed harmless enough for your kind and it would have broken her heart if you went, well, 'missing.' Now that I know you're the scum that murdered Lilly, I don't think you deserve the chance to hurt anyone else. We know you are and we're going to kill you, vampire."

"Bring it on."

TBC


	2. Again

Play With Fire

Note: From now on, all chapters will be reposted exactly as they were. Don't mind the outdated notes. :)

Summary: AU during "Leave It to Beaver" and slight crossover. Even Veronica Mars doesn't know that things really do go bump in the night. But she's about to find out...

It is a slight crossover with the LJ Smith "Nightworld" Universe and BtVS. I don't own **Veronica Mars**.

AN: The rules of the universe that I am using and modifying are included in the first chapter. I'd like to thank my very first reviewer: this one's for you. Review and make my day.

Chapter Two:

Veronica was in big trouble. She had finally found Lilly's killer and now she would be killed for it. To make things worse, she had accused Logan of the very same crime. How could she have been so stupid? Logan was messed up already and she had betrayed him. Now she had no chance of a relationship with him in the future. That was if she had a future.

She knew she wasn't a fighter. She used her wits and her tongue to get her out of, and into, trouble. She usually had a taser, her cell and Backup, when she didn't have her dad, Leo, Weevil, Duncan, Logan or Wallace to help her out. She had nothing now.

She really hated being the helpless damsel in distress, but even if she could fight, Mr. Echolls could easily overpower her. It didn't help that she was locked in a refrigerator.

Mr. Echolls was yelling for the tapes but she wasn't going to give up that easily. She wondered if dying for Lilly would be worth it. Suddenly the top opened and she could breathe the fresh air. A rush of relief swept through her.

It didn't last. Mr. Echolls was peering down and smiling in a rather sinister way. She shivered as he hauled her up to a sitting position.

"Ah Veronica. You know, I actually liked you, for a _human_ anyway. Logan actually seemed happy around you. But you had to go and find out about Lilly. You just had to find my little skeleton in the closet. You are a lot stupider than I thought you were. You don't know how dangerous some secrets are. You should have been content to live in the light. The night is our territory and you are out of luck, little girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Echolls. And why are you calling me '_human_' like that?" Veronica couldn't help her curiosity. Besides, talking was distraction and distraction was self-preservation. Veronica didn't want to die.

"I'm surprised. You've surrounded yourself with not only our kind but also hunters, and yet you never noticed anything amiss. You see, _Ronnie_, you humans are not anywhere near the top of the foodchain." Veronica had no idea what he was talking about. He sighed, exasperated. "I'm not human. Most of us here aren't."

"If you're not human then what are you?" _He must be even crazier than I thought_.

"Since you're about to die, it won't matter if I tell you about us. I'm a vampire and so are my children. There is another type but we are the superior race. Your biker gang hunts the made vampires because they are less noticeable as they cannot stand the sun like we do, or breed, and therefore it is less suspicious when they go 'missing.' There are shapeshifters in this town, too. The Kanes are one family. Lilly was a half-breed. There are also witches but they are just glorified humans. Humans are our prey. How do you feel about that Veronica?"

"You're serious?" Veronica could not believe that she was hearing this from Aaron Echolls of all people. _Great, now he can plead insanity and get off_. She glanced up and screamed. For Aaron's face was distorted. His teeth were longer and his eyes were dark.

"Tell me where the tapes are."

"Never." Veronica knew now that she could never let this monster walk free. He threw her against the fridge and her head connected with a crack.

She started to slip into unconsciousness. _I never got to say goodbye._

TBC


	3. Heart of Glass

Play With Fire

This is a slight crossover with the LJ Smith "Nightworld" Universe and BtVS. I don't own **Veronica Mars**. The rules of the universe that I am using are included in the first chapter.

AN: I'd like to thank my second, and third, reviewers. Your comments make me happy. :)

I don't understand why this story got a lot of hits (465, it said) and only a few people have bothered to comment. I really, really appreciate comments, even if they are bad constructive criticism, though I much prefer good ones. They're like a validation of all the work and effort you put into your story, like applause at the end of a concert (as you can tell, I'm a musician.) Though these chapters are relatively short compared to my CSI script, which took a year of thinking and three straight days of writing, I spent a lot of time and effort contemplating how I could work the characters and the situations. In conclusion, I just want you to read this, enjoy it and press that tiny button on the bottom of the page that will bring me much happiness. Please review! Thanks.

Love is not the easy thing

The only baggage you can bring

Is all that you can't leave behind...

And if the darkness is to keep us apart

And if the daylight feels like it's a long way off

And if your glass heart should crack

And for a second you turn back

Oh no, be strong

Oh, oh

Walk on, walk on

What you got, they can't steal it

No, they can't even feel it

Walk on, walk on

Stay safe tonight

-U2 "Walk On"

Chapter Three:

Weevil's gang spread out, cutting off any escape route Logan might have used. However, Logan wasn't planning on running away. Logan was aching for a good fight, one where he could pour out all his anger and frustration. By this time, his eyes had a strange glint and as the gang members charged at him with their stakes raised he slipped into his game face.

Weevil watched as Logan completely devastated his gang. No one had been killed but a few had broken bones and at the very least two of them would have concussions from the force they had hit the street. He groaned in frustration as Logan knocked down another one. Sure, Logan was stronger but his boys were trained for this. He had underestimated his opponent; he hadn't realized that Logan had nothing left to lose. That made him even more dangerous.

Logan punched someone. He didn't care whom. The feeling of savage pleasure exhilarated him. He hadn't had a good fight in ages, and he didn't have to worry about holding back. He couldn't even feel his injuries anymore. _Another one bites the dust,_ he thought ironically as he knocked the last of the bikers to the ground. He shook his head, slipping back into his normal form, as he regretfully as he returned to reality. He looked down, trying to gauge how hurt he was.

"We're not done yet." Weevil stepped out of the shadows.

"Is this your whole dog and pony show?" Logan mocked as he gestured to the groaning forms on the ground. "Because that was kind of pathetic."

"You killed Lilly. You don't deserve to live, if that's what you can call your existence."

"Wow, I'm so scared. What're you going to do, talk me to death?" Logan blinked in surprise when he saw a loaded crossbow suddenly appear in Weevil's hands. Weevil set the tip aflame and pointed it straight at Logan's heart. "Didn't your mother teach you not to play with matches? I suppose not, she probably took one look at you and ran away."

"At least my mom didn't have to kill herself to get away from me," Weevil angrily retorted. Logan growled but before either one could make a move a shrill noise cut through the night. Each boy automatically reached for his cell phones. Logan picked up his phone.

"Duncan, this is a really bad time. I'm about to be set on fire by a biker dude," Logan impatiently answered. "Wait, what happened with Veronica? What's wrong!"

Weevil glanced up in surprise as he heard Logan ask his friend about Veronica's welfare, as if he actually cared. He shook it off; he must have been hearing things. He continued to listen though, because he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if he let someone from _his_ world hurt her.

"You found what kind of videotapes? What about my dad and Lilly? No, he couldn't have. No, that's not true, it can't be true." Logan's legs gave out and he sank to the floor. By now some of Weevil's gang had recovered but Eli gestured to them to back off. Logan didn't speak for a minute, but then he recovered and shook his head. He stood up and resumed the conversation. "How long ago did Ronnie leave your house?" he asked in a deathly calm voice. "If you find them before I do make sure she's safe. You can use whatever force necessary against my father, but I want to be the one to kill him. I'll meet you there."

He angrily shut off his phone and turned to leave.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Weevil asked, blocking Logan's path to his car.

"Listen closely because I'm not going to repeat this. I didn't kill Lilly. Actually, you aren't far off; my dear dad is the real killer. However, Veronica is in trouble. You can come with or you can stop me, your choice. If she dies because I couldn't save her, I swear I'll kill you."

"I'll come with you, but if I find out that you're playing me, you'll be worse than dead. Oh, wait. You already are."

Logan frowned. "Look, I don't have time to fight with you. Veronica needs help."

"You're in love with her," Eli observed. He groaned in annoyance. He hated apologizing, especially to those he would normally consider monsters. Maybe Logan wasn't so bad after all. Maybe. "Ok, I'm sorry. Truce?" The two boys reluctantly shook hands.

"Let's go save Veronica Mars."

TBC


	4. Stuck

Disclaimer: See chapter one. This chapter bears some similarities, and in one section, has the same lines, as in the episode "Leave it to Beaver." I don't claim ownership, and I wouldn't want to take credit away from the great RT and everyone else who works on _Veronica Mars_.

AN: I want to thank everyone for their comments. You guys make my day. Yes, this is another short chapter. Sorry! I write quicker this way. I especially write quicker when people give me plenty of reviews (hint, hint.) More will be coming, but at a slightly slower pace, because I will be going away over the weekend and I need to work out a few things about this story. I have the short-term ideas carefully figured out but I need to work on the longer term ones. Also, I would like your opinions on the pairings. I am personally more inclined to write for LoVe, as I love the chemistry the two have, but I want your opinions anyway. This is one of my very first stories, so I don't mind any help you guys can give me. If you have any recommendations on how to improve this story, or even suggestions on the plot itself, I'm open to them: just be nice! You can email me at my brand new email account: Reviews make me very happy. :D

---

I'm not afraid

Of anything in this world

There's nothing you can throw at me

That I haven't already heard

I'm just trying to find

A decent melody

A song that I can sing

In my own company

I never thought you were a fool

But darling look at you

You gotta stand up straight

Carry your own weight

These tears are going nowhere baby

You've got to get yourself together

You've got stuck in a moment

And now you can't get out of it

Don't say that later will be better

Now you're stuck in a moment

And you can't get out of it

"Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of" _U2_

---

As Veronica slowly regained consciousness, she realized that she wasn't dead...yet. Her head hurt and when she felt the wound to check, her fingers came back sticky with blood. Trying not to panic she strained her eyes to get some bearing on where she was, but it was too dark. She felt around the cold surface, looking for anything that could help her escape this prison cell. Her fingers brushed against a hard, warm object: her walkie-talkie. She turned on the light, which cast an eerie glow and confirmed her suspicions. She was trapped.

"Good morning, Veronica," Aaron's cheerful voice came over her walkie-talkie. "Now that you're awake, you can tell me where my tapes are.

"I told you before. I'm not going to help you," Veronica answered with fake bravado.

"Liar. I can taste your fear. I really thought you would be smarter than this. Where are the tapes? You know, Lilly never told me where the tapes were hidden either. I think there's a cautionary tale in that. Something like I'm not going to let a seventeen year-old piece of ass ruin my life!" Aaron screamed at her. Veronica couldn't stop the sob that escaped her.

Aaron changed his tactics. "What are you afraid of? Nobody's going to miss you. My son might be upset, but he'll get over you eventually. Nobody else gives a damn about you; they won't care when you're dead. If you lived to tell, no one would believe you, especially since I'm the great movie star Aaron Echolls."

"You're sick!" Veronica retorted, as she frantically tried to open the top of the refrigerator. Suddenly it gave way. Aaron peered down at her.

"I'm hungry. I think I'll have a snack," he stated, matter-of-factly. He pulled Veronica half out and quickly bit into her exposed neck, eliciting a gasp as his fangs pierced her skin. As Aaron was otherwise distracted in drinking her blood, she groped around behind her until her hand came to rest on a piece of wood.

She then thrust it deep into Aaron's chest. He let out a roar of anger as she used this opportunity to run away, screaming for someone, anyone to help her. She couldn't spare a glance back and had almost made it to her car, with her cell phone and taser waiting, when he grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

"You _bitch_," he yelled as he slapped her. She noticed he was bleeding, but apparently he had reacted fast enough to prevent the wood from entering his heart and killing him. "I think it's time for you to die."

He dragged her back, as she was no match for his vampire strength, and quickly enclosed her in the empty refrigerator again. He poured gasoline over everything but before he could set it on fire, he paused. He cocked his head, listening, and finally identified the sound he heard as cars approaching fast.

"Your knight in tarnished armor approaches," he whispered to Veronica, though she couldn't hear him. He grinned evilly and tossed the lighter onto to the flammable liquid.

"He's too late."

TBC


	5. Numb

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

AN: So, I checked the stats, and it turns out that I have had over 1000 hits so far, and yet I don't have a 1056 reviews. What's with that? If you like it, review. If you don't like it, tell me what to improve. Just review! Please?

My tangent of this chapter: I was watching "Weapons of Class Destruction." I especially enjoy that scene at the Camelot; Logan and Veronica express so much with their body language. It was perfect, well except for JTT. That scene at the Camelot never fails to elicit a "squee" from me. My dad has stopped coming in to check to make sure I'm okay! I think that the original airing was the first time I really got into this show, yes I admit I started late. I actually think that the first episode I saw was "Russkie Business" but I officially became an obsessed fan at the aforementioned one. And I, of course, have read all the scripts, which I have been using to help me with this (thank you, TwizTV.) I have taped/watched every episode since, but as you know they didn't replay every one. I can't wait until VM comes out on DVD!

To those who do bother to review: I love you guys so much. Your reviews make me very happy, and write quicker.

Anyway, I decided to play nice and try to write a few more chappies before I go away. Don't worry, my vacation won't be long! I'm going away on Saturday and coming back to NY on Monday, sometime. I won't be able to write/post on Tuesday until the late afternoon. I want to get this out there so I can get to the next chapter, which I am going to try to have up ASAP. Also, when I uploaded the last chapter, my new email was omitted. If you want to contact me, the address is my username, (moondust0109) at move

Don't talk out of time

Don't think

Don't worry

Everything's just fine

Just fine

Don't grab

Don't clutch

Don't hope for too much

Don't breathe

Don't achieve

Or grieve without leave

I feel numb.

"Numb" _U2_

---

Chapter Five:

Logan was driving over the speed limit, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't want to think about what his father was doing to Veronica. He didn't want to see anyone else he cared for die. Especially if he could stop it. He absentmindedly glanced back to check on Weevil and his gang. They couldn't keep up to his fast pace, but they would provide backup, if Duncan couldn't handle it.

He turned on the radio, already set to his favorite station. An angry rock song came belting out of the stereo, matching his mood perfectly. He checked for cops and seeing none, increased the speed a little more. He settled back in the driver's seat and estimated the time remaining until he picked up Duncan at his house. Until then he was alone in the car with only his thoughts and the music, as Weevil had insisted on riding his bike. Suddenly, the song ended and the disc jockeys began to talk.

"Did you hear about Aaron Echolls? It turns out that not only was he cheating on Lynn, but he was also sleeping with his son's teenage girlfriend. You know, the one who was killed. Do you think he killed her?"

"I really don't know," the other DJ answered. "If he cheated on Lynn, who was a major hottie, with an underage girl...well, he seems reckless enough for that sort of behavior. Call in and tell us what you think!"

Logan gritted his teeth and shut off the radio angrily. However, he was now left with his thoughts, which as much as he tried to avoid, seemed to haunt him.

Was he in love with Veronica? Weevil had certainly thought so. Logan really didn't know. He cared a lot about her, as she had been the one to pick up the pieces of his heart, broken by his mom and Lilly. However she had broken it again just as badly. There was definitely something between them, he just didn't know what. They hadn't parted on friendly terms, and he couldn't stop himself from thinking, _what if she dies and I don't get to apologize?_

Thinking of his Ronnie dead at the hands of his father re-ignited his temper. He could not believe his father was capable of single-handedly destroying everything good in his own son's life: driving Logan's mother to either commit suicide or run away (as Logan still wasn't convinced she was dead,) sleeping with and killing his girlfriend, beating him, and now he was probably trying to kill Veronica, too. Logan was ready to kill Aaron. But could he really kill his father?

---

Keith Mars couldn't get there fast enough. He had tried to protect her, but she was determined to solve this case. He should have known that she would have unwittingly put herself in danger. He was not going to let anything happen to his daughter.

He stopped by her wrecked car, but she wasn't in it. He noted that the passenger seat door was open: someone else was here. He drew his gun and approached the house, calling her name. He heard Veronica calling out to him and looked up to see Aaron on the roof holding a walkie-talkie. Before he could react, Aaron jumped down and the two men began to fight.

Veronica screamed as the smoke from the flames threatened to overcome her. It was getting hot and she had never been more scared in her life. She coughed and shouted for her dad again.

Keith stood still at the sound of his baby girl's terrified voice. Aaron confirmed his worst fears by nodding toward the fire.

" She's in the fridge, Keith. You might want to check up on her."

"Hang on, honey!" Keith tried to think of the safest way through the inferno but gave up and charged through. He held up his arms but he could feel the fire spreading onto him. The pain was intense but he was so focused on getting his girl out of danger that he hardly noticed. She rolled out, for the most part okay, and she managed to get them both past the deadly ring.

Veronica's father was on fire. She didn't know what to do. She looked around panicked and finally grabbed a tarpaulin. Once the fire was out she cradled her father; she didn't know what she would have done without him.

"I love you. I love you so much. I knew you'd come, I knew you'd save me. Dad."

Together, they just lay there and breathed.

---

Aaron had just managed to escape the bulldog in Keith's car, though it had taken a good bite out of him. "Stupid dog," he muttered. He ran the other way, hoping to get out of this place as soon as possible.

He didn't notice the car coming toward him until it was too late. He was thrown into the air at impact. When he landed, he heard a sickening crunch and distantly noted that he had broken at the very least a couple of ribs. He finally stood up. Someone got out of the car.

"Hi dad," Logan said.

TBC


	6. Time Has Come

AN: I have over **1050 hits** by now, yet I have less than twenty reviews. To those who read but leave no trace of your presence: I would really appreciate it if you **review**. Even if you didn't like it, just tell me what I can improve. It takes two seconds to leave a comment, and brings me much joy!

So I'm back from vacation. At the hotel they had a computer with internet access, but I couldn't upload any new chapters there. I was at least able to read my (two) brand new reviews. Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

In case you haven't noticed, I use song lyrics at the beginning of the chapters. My favorite bands include U2 and Audioslave, (along with Green Day and System of a Down...etc.) if you haven't already figured that out. I recently borrowed a U2 CD, so I've been using those songs for "inspiration." Actually, the following song isn't even close to my favorite, but I'm saving the best ones for later. My favorite U2 songs include "Walk On," "One," "Electrical Storm," "Sunday, Bloody Sunday," and "Gone." At this point "Gone" is my newest top song, but you guys should listen to it. It is beautiful and haunting, and I will definitely be using it later on, as it fits, in a way, Veronica's story.

I know it seems like I've been putting off the big "showdown" between the Echolls men, but I think and write this story out in a certain way, and I assure you that I will (finally) cover the aforementioned subject in the next chapter! I hope it won't disappoint.

---

Is there a time for keeping a distance

A time to turn your eyes away

Is there a time for keeping your head down

For getting on with your day

Is there a time for kohl and lipstick

A time for cutting hair

Is there a time for high street shopping

To find the right dress to wear

Here she comes

Heads turn around

Here she comes

To take her crown

"Miss Sarajevo" _U2_

---

Chapter Six:

_Aaron had just managed to escape the bulldog in Keith's car, though it had taken a good bite out of him. "Stupid dog," he muttered. He ran the other way, hoping to get out of this place as soon as possible. _

_He didn't notice the car coming toward him until it was too late. He was thrown into the air at impact. When he landed, he heard a sickening crunch and distantly noted that he had broken at the very least a couple of ribs. He finally stood up. Someone got out of the car._

_"Hi dad," Logan said._

Duncan got out of the passenger's seat and glanced worriedly at him. Though they were now competitors for Veronica's affection, they had been the best of friends until Lilly's untimely death and the chaos that followed.

"Go on DK. Make sure Ronnie's okay," Logan continued without taking his eyes off his father. Duncan didn't want to see him killed but this was Logan's fight...he'd rather rescue Veronica. Besides, Logan had informed him that Weevil's gang would soon catch up to them. He quickly ran up the driveway, banishing thoughts of Logan from his mind.

He let out the breathe he had been unconsciously holding as he saw Veronica lying on the porch with a badly burnt but still living Keith Mars-her biological father. He hadn't told her how elated that made him feel. No longer would he just watch his "best friend" steal away the girl he loved.

A large weight had been had been lifted as he learned he had not lost his virginity to a sister. It had been her first time, too, and he had been told that girls considered that special. Granted she couldn't remember, but it still counted, he hoped.

He stared at her for a few more moments, then cleared his throat to make himself known to her. He sensed a rush of fear from her that quickly dissipated when she realized he wasn't Aaron. As he walked to her, she slowly got up and hugged him. Duncan took the opportunity to take her in with all of his senses, especially her scent, as his sense of smell was exceptionally strong. It had been a long time since he had held her in his arms.

Veronica pulled herself together and gently released him. He was sorry to lose the closeness. "Where's Aaron?" she asked, getting down to business. "Did he escape? We have to find him. He has to go to jail for what he did."

"Veronica," he started, unsure how much she knew. He noticed the bite mark on her otherwise unblemished neck and continued. "Aaron isn't ever going to jail. It would soon be obvious what he really is and nobody is supposed to find out about us. If he were to be convicted and sentenced, someone would make sure he 'disappeared.' There's nothing more you can do now. Logan and I will deal with him."

Duncan silently cursed as he saw her reaction to his rival's name. She obviously still had some remaining feelings for her ex. He'd have to work on that. She probably just felt guilty that she had wrongly accused him of killing Lilly, he reassured himself.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blonde take her father's abandoned police-issue gun, kiss Keith on the cheek, and start heading toward the street.

"Veronica, wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Logan. I can't believe you left your already emotionally scarred best friend alone with his psychotic, abusive father. Isn't it enough that he blamed himself for Lilly's death _before_ he found out his dad killed her? Don't tell me that you just left him alone long enough to check on me. After you saw I was okay you could have gone back or even just told me that he was here and in trouble, but you didn't. Aaron's a murderer and I'm not going to let him kill anyone else I care about. If you really want to help, stay with my dad."

Duncan watched her figure recede into the darkness. He sighed and turned to his unconscious charge. Veronica had some lingering feelings for Logan _and _now she was mad at him on top of everything.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

TBC


	7. Blood From Stone

AN: If you want more of this story, you really need to leave me a review. I'm seriously considering stopping this prematurely if people continue to read and leave, because I have had an average of 100 hits per chapter and yet I have only twenty something reviews. Once school starts, things are going to be crazy, and I'm not going to update if people don't give me something to motivate me: reviews. It's not like I'm asking for money or anything. It's just a simple little process that brings me much joy. To those who did leave a comment, thank you guys so much.

So here is the much-anticipated confrontation.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **please?

---

My cup runneth over

Like blood from a stone

These stand for me

Name your God and bleed the freak

I like to see

How you all would bleed for me

When the pig runs slower

Let the arrow fly

When the sin lies bolder

I'll pluck out thine eye

If you scorn my lover

Satan got your thigh

If you steal in hunger

I will kick you when you try

"Bleed the Freak" _Alice in Chains_

---

Chapter Seven:

_Duncan was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blonde take her father's abandoned police-issue gun, kiss Keith on the cheek, and start heading toward the street._

_"Veronica, wait! Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to help Logan. I can't believe you left your already emotionally scarred best friend alone with his psychotic, abusive father. Isn't it enough that he blamed himself for Lilly's death before he found out his dad killed her? Don't tell me that you just left him alone long enough to check on me. After you saw I was okay you could have gone back or even just told me that he was here and in trouble, but you didn't. Aaron's a murderer and I'm not going to let him kill anyone else I care about. If you really want to help, stay with my dad."_

_Duncan watched her figure recede into the darkness. He sighed and turned to his unconscious charge. Veronica had some lingering feelings for Logan and now she was mad at him on top of everything._

_"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."_

Aaron watched his son carefully, absentmindedly spitting out some of the blood that was filling his mouth. His son had finally grown a backbone. Under normal circumstances, he would have been proud.

"So, you finally mustered up the courage to fight back, son? I was beginning to think you were a wasted cause. I did try to train you, but you resisted me. I let you associate with humans and half-breeds, hoping you would realize that you didn't belong with them. Instead you let them weaken you, not that that was much of a challenge. It must be your mother's blood in you," Aaron remarked offhandedly, and was rewarded with a growl, but Logan was not stupid enough to let his taunts enrage him, yet. He knew that if he lost his temper, he would make mistakes. Logan could not afford that and Aaron knew it.

"You are supposed to be a predator, yet you scorn your royal heritage. We are the future. Humans are our food, and our playthings, but should never be our equals. Half-breeds are a disgrace to society. Granted, Lilly was a fine piece of ass, and an extremely gifted lover, but she didn't mean anything to me, and shouldn't have to you. I didn't mean to kill her, but it doesn't matter now, in fact it should have been good for you. Of course, then you moved on to _her_. I didn't mind much at first, but when the nosy bitch started prying, I had to take care of her," Aaron continued as the two circled each other.

"How could you? You knew I loved Lilly and you didn't care. No, you think that the world must bow down to the great Aaron Echolls. You don't even feel for your own son. I'm your own flesh and blood. Does that mean nothing to you?" Despite the fact that Aaron had made his life miserable, his words still cut Logan to the core.

"You _are_ nothing. You are pathetic. You can't even kill me now."

Logan couldn't stop himself from slipping into his game face and charging his dad in a blind rage. Aaron barely managed to dodge out of the way but Logan's momentum continued to propel him forward. He recovered quickly, but not fast enough to avoid his dad's fist colliding with his face. The force of the punch made him stumble but he regained his footing. Logan and Aaron carefully searched for each other's weaknesses as they took a brief moment, waiting to see who would make the first move.

Aaron grew impatient. He was sick of Logan's little game and wanted to get the hell out of there. He threw another punch, but was surprised when Logan deftly blocked it and delivered a roundhouse kick. Aaron returned the favor but was stopped with a well-aimed blow to his chest. At this point, only the occasional grunts or groans from the pain and exertion cut into the deathly silent night. They did not have the breath to snark at one another; loosing focus could prove to be fatal.

They continued to trade punches and kicks, the force of which an ordinary man might have died from, but neither gained the upper hand. Then Aaron managed to kick Logan in the most sensitive area of the male body. Logan doubled over in pain, and Aaron took this opportunity to knock him to the ground and grabbed a broken tree branch, a perfect stake. One shove through the heart and Logan Echolls would be no more.

Veronica rushed down the driveway fuming. She was mad at Duncan, Aaron, and even Logan for his stubbornness. She hated not being in control of things. In one day everything she knew and her whole world was turned upside down. She despised the idea of Aaron not going to jail like she wanted. Lilly's killer deserved to rot in jail and Aaron was getting the easy way out. This day could not get any worse, she thought. She was wrong.

She halted at the sight before her. _He_ was about to stake Logan. Aaron could not really kill his own son. But of course he could. She had already learned what the monster before her was really capable of.

Logan couldn't die. She wasn't going to let him.

She didn't even realize she had pulled the trigger until she saw the red spreading through Aaron's shirt. He turned to look at her with a manic grin marring his face. He dropped the stake he had almost stabbed Logan with and slowly stood up. She froze. She hadn't really thought, she just had reacted. She had forgotten that Aaron wasn't human and she had just learned that bullets apparently didn't kill vampires. Unfortunately, now she was defenseless and he was after her again.

As he charged at her she squeezed off two more shots before he was upon her. She fell backwards and he came crashing down on top of her, his hands wrapped around her throat. He started to squeeze the life from her...she couldn't breathe. After all she had been through, after all she had done to get justice, she had survived the fire only to be killed by _him_.

Suddenly, she could breathe again. As the black spots faded from her eyesight, she saw why she had been released. A wooden branch was sticking out of the front of Aaron's shirt. He gazed at the stake protruding from his chest and slowly collapsed next to her. Logan was still staring at the spot his father had been in, taking deep breathes and looking incredibly lost. Aaron looked up at his son with a look of shock and briefly respect.

Then he exploded. Nothing was left but the dust.

TBC


	8. Into Dust

AN: Thank you guys so much. I loved reading your reviews, especially those for chapter 7, as I worked really hard on that one. It was re-written three times, and I appreciated the good feedback. A special shout out goes to jacedes, for making me laugh. :D

I've decided that I will continue this story as long as possible, because I love Ms. Mars and the ever-enchanting Logan so much that I can't help but continue. Besides it's so much fun combining my favorite things: the supernatural and VM! However, the **_more reviews_**, the **_faster_** you get another chapter.

Things are getting crazy again, so try to be nice about length of chapters/time between updates.

Anyone who reads this better **review**, unless you have a REALLY good excuse, like Mrs. James Lafferty 23 and my friend Theresa, who can't get the message box on her computer.

I don't seem to have any Veronica-Duncan fans as reviewers. It's just as well, as I'm not such a big fan of DK, in case you haven't already figured that out.

For Veronica's mental voice, I've used italics. Just in case there is confusion with the "previously on" excerpt at the beginning, I added something to the sentence, so you will know it is not a flashback or anything, in regular print. In the next chapter I will explain the different types of speech and what a flashback will "look" like.

This one is really short, actually part one of chapter eight, but I'm not sure I'll be able to finish the rest of it today, so take what you can get. :D You know you love me.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **please?

---

Still falling

Breathless and on again

Inside today

Beside me today

Around broken in two

'till you eyes shed

Into dust

Like two strangers

Turning into dust

'till my hand shook with the way I fear

I could possibly be fading

Or have something more to gain

I could feel myself growing colder

I could feel myself under your fate

Under your fate

It was you breathless and tall

I could feel my eyes turning into dust

And two strangers turning into dust

Turning into dust

"Into Dust" _Mazzy Star_

---

Chapter Eight: Part One

_Suddenly, she could breathe again. As the black spots faded from her eyesight, she saw why she had been released. A wooden branch was sticking out of the front of Aaron's shirt. He gazed at the stake protruding from his chest and slowly collapsed next to her. Logan was still staring at the spot his father had been in, taking deep breathes and looking incredibly lost. Aaron looked up at his son with a look of shock and briefly respect._

_Then he exploded. Nothing was left but the dust._

She gaped in shock. Aaron Echolls was gone. He had just exploded_. Maybe it was a trick of light, because there are no such things as vampires_, she desperately thought, wishing it was true. Her practical side won out. After all she had been through, she was starting to believe.

Veronica warily watched the other vampire in front of her. Logan continued to stare into space. She mentally scolded herself. Vampire or not, he was one of her oldest friends, despite the fact that he hadn't acted like it after Lilly died. She would just have to get used to the fact that he was different. Like a whole other species different.

As she shifted slightly, the focus of her musings snapped out of his daze. _He looks so broken_, Veronica observed. Without another thought, she enveloped him in a hug. At first he stiffened, shocked, but then he returned her gesture, clinging on for dear life. As she soothingly stroked his back, she heard his shuddering breaths. He wouldn't cry over Aaron, despite the fact that now he was all alone.

As if reading his mind, Veronica gently placed her hands on either side of his face and lifted his head so she could look him in the eye.

"You still have me."

TBC


	9. Fall

AN: Okay, people. Things are getting crazy again, so I have a new rule. Since I have to take time out of my busy schedule to write this, I'm going to ask to **review**. It's not that hard, and I know people are reading but not reviewing, and it's getting much more difficult for me to write as fast as I would like. Reviews motivate me, the more motivated I am, the more I write instead of doing other things (like eating.) So, please review!

Oh, and to those who expect romance ASAP: not going to happen _right_ away, which is why I gave you that slightly fluffy last part of Ch. 8 separate from this one, though I actually changed this part of my original draft. Everyone has a lot to deal with, even if this wasn't AU, and so don't expect any make out sessions in at least the next two chapters...

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **please?

---

Still falling

Breathless and on again

Inside today

Beside me today

Around broken in two

'till you eyes shed

Into dust

Like two strangers

Turning into dust

'till my hand shook with the way I fear

I could possibly be fading

Or have something more to gain

I could feel myself growing colder

I could feel myself under your fate

Under your fate

It was you breathless and tall

I could feel my eyes turning into dust

And two strangers turning into dust

Turning into dust

"Into Dust" _Mazzy Star_

---

Chapter Eight: Part Two

_As if reading his mind, Veronica gently placed her hands on either side of his face and lifted his head so she could look him in the eye._

_"You still have me."_

Duncan really didn't want to think about what his ex-girlfriend and his ex-best friend were doing so close together. He wasn't about about to let anyone else, especially _Logan_ kiss his Veronica. He cleared his throat loudly and watched in satisfaction as the two separated. He smiled as his sensitive ears picked up the unmistakable sound of Logan quietly growling in impatience.

"Weevil called. He's on his way, but unfortunately so are the police. We have to go before they get here," Duncan told him as he gently laid Keith down on the side of the road so that he would be easily visible but out of harms way. "You know that you can't tell anyone what happened tonight, right Veronica?"

"I can keep a secret."

"Ronnie, I'm going to have to put you to sleep, okay?"

"Wait, what do you mean, 'put me to sleep'?"

"I can, um, mentally influence you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Believe me, being unconscious is much better than being interrogated by Lamb."

"I'm sorry about that, Logan. But how..." Veronica started but Logan cut her off.

"Ronnie, we don't have time for questions. Later, I'll tell you everything, I promise. I need to do this now, though."

"Okay, I'll trust you," Veronica replied, giving him a significant glance.

"Close your eyes," he whispered as he approached. As her eyelids slid shut he placed his fingers on her temple. He easily caught her limp body as she crumpled and silently carried her over to her dad. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and tenderly kissed her forehead. Then he left the two lying on the side of the road. Duncan was already waiting in the car.

After one last glance back, they drove off.

TBC


	10. Of Mind

AN: Okay, I'm going to explain the symbolism I'm using in this story.

/...blah.../ signifies a flashback (without the ...).

...blah... is mental voice. You can clearly hear others speak to you but the words are not spoken outloud. Yes, this is for the non-humans.

So I hit the big **5**-**0** **reviews**. I'm so proud! Thank you guys so much!

I have always loved the supernatural, especially vampires and witches, and I love VM, so I thought, why not combine them? I had the idea for a while but I didn't write it down right away. It was kind of funny that people always compared VM to Buffy, though I had this idea before I found out that Cordy would be a guest star and Joss Whedon liked the show and might direct an episode. I was encouraged to write after seeing how many reviews the (very few) other stories got after they had a sort of crossover with BtVS. But I wanted some of the _main_ characters to be non-humans and not just the OCs, so I borrowed a few ideas from L. J. Smith's Nightworld, where the vampires can go out into the sun and use telepathy and telekinesis, but I didn't want them to be that powerful, so my idea of vamps are kind of a mix of both worlds. Anyway, glad that (most) people like it!

To those of you who faithfully review, I'm sorry if you guys are slightly inconvienced. However, it seems like I only get a lot of reviews when I threaten to stop or not update. I promise you that in the future you will not be punished in any way for those readers who are not as nice as you guys and don't leave me any reviews. :(

I am going to try to update ASAP, but as school is approaching, it might be once a week at best during fencing season. However, as I said before, reviews motivate me to write/post faster. So, please leave one or more. Thanks. :D

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **please?

---

Honey you are a rock

Upon which I stand

And I come here to talk

I hope you understand

That green eyes

Yeah the spotlight shines upon you

And how could anybody deny you

I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter

Now I met you

And honey you should know

That I could never go on without you

Green eyes

Honey you are the sea

Upon which I float

And I came here to talk

I think you should know

That green eyes

You're the one that I wanted to find

And anyone who tried to deny you

Must be out of their mind

Because I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter

Since I met you

And honey you should know

That I could never go on without you

"Green Eyes" _Coldplay_

---

Chapter Nine:

It was bright out. Veronica blinked a couple of times as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. She cautiously looked around. She was standing in the middle of a deserted field. Lilly walked up from behind to stand next to her. Veronica's best friend continued to watch a young, blonde girl in a uniform near the bleachers, facing the opposite direction.

"Lilly, what's going on? Where are we and why are we here?" Veronica asked her, but received a secretive smile and no answer. She sighed and walked up to the younger girl, who might actually help her. She was about to tap her shoulder when the girl turned around, clearly looking for someone but did not seem to see the other girls. Veronica gasped. The girl was her.

Her younger self noticed a small commotion in the parking lot, but she ignored it, searching for something else. She obviously didn't find it, because after a few more minutes she trudged dejectedly over to the bleachers and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chin and staring into space.

Veronica grew curious about the crowd and headed over to check it out. Unfortunately a crowd blocked her view and as she tried to maneuver around a couple, she accidentally went right through them as if they were made of air. It was an eerie sensation and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Her inquisitive nature won out and she hesitantly continued through the people. Finally she reached the front.

It was Aaron Echolls. Trina and Lynn were there too, signing autographs and even posing for a few pictures. A much younger (but still adorable) Logan stood near the back, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. While his father was talking he quietly slipped away and slunk toward the bleachers. He made his way to the top and sat down.

The younger Veronica had finally noticed him and climbed up to stand in front of him, hands on hips and smiling shyly.

"Go away. I'm not giving out autographs," he coldly remarked, not even looking at her. He finally glanced up when she didn't move. "What's the matter, don't speak English?"

"You don't have to be so mean just because you're in a bad mood, I'm just trying to be nice." she told him, resolutely, but slightly hurt. Then she tilted her head and scrunched up her nose, thinking back to his previous remark. "Are you famous?" she asked, curiously.

"You seriously don't know who I am?" he asked, in an astonished and slightly hopeful tone.

"No, should I? I'm Veronica," she continued as she sat down next to him and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Logan," he replied as he grasped her outstretched hand. She noticed that his hands were a little colder than hers were, but extremely soft. He smiled for the first time and she inwardly thought, _he looks good when he smiles_. As they continued to talk, the older Veronica smiled fondly as she watched them together. It faltered slightly as she suddenly remembered the talk they had had while playing truth or dare.

/"What did you think of Veronica the first time you saw her?" Lilly asked Logan.

"I don't know, I thought she was hot," he said, mumbling with embarrassment.

Veronica gasped. "I was 12 when you moved here!"

"Oh, and, like you weren't working it in your shorts and your kneesocks," he shot back.

"That was my soccer uniform!" she exclaimed as she punched him in the shoulder.

"So, whatever! It totally worked!" Duncan and Lilly laughed at them./

She watched as a very late Lianne finally arrived, calling up to the younger Veronica. Logan waved goodbye to her as Veronica turned around one last time to look at him before she left. The scene changed from the soccer field to a school corridor, the next day. Lilly was discussing Veronica's new _cute_ guy friend, when Duncan came from the opposite direction with Logan in tow. As they were introduced she noticed Lilly checking him out, as he was her.

"You were right," Lilly, who immediately knew who he was, whispered to her best friend before she walked forward, took Logan's hand and lead him away, leaving Duncan and Veronica behind.

Veronica frowned as she looked back on these memories as her dreamscape changed once again to a dark and unbearably hot area. _What would things have been like if Lilly wasn't in the way,_ she wondered. Would she and Logan have become a couple much earlier? Would things be better if Lilly had never been around to cause such heartbreak? Veronica didn't like where these questions were going.

She turned to face her best friend, the only thing left in the new dismal surroundings, which sort of reminded her of her awful experience in the refrigerator.

"I'm hurt, Veronica. I thought we were BFFs, I thought you loved me," Lilly teased as she leaned back against the wall.

"I do love you, Lilly," Veronica reassured her. "But I thought best friends told each other everything."

"It was for your own good. You didn't need to know all my dirty little secrets back then, because now it's so much more fun when you figure them out for yourself."

"You didn't tell me about your "heritage" or even about the other guys. Didn't you trust me?" she asked, upset.

"Of course, I trusted you. Like I said, it was better off that way. You were always different from the rest of us, with your sweet innocence, though I must say I prefer the Veronica 2.0 version; you kick ass now. I liked that you were and still kind of are, naïve, as it kind of gave us hope. You wouldn't have wanted to know about our world then, and I'm not sure you even do _now_."

"What about your flings? Why didn't you tell me about them?"

"They didn't really matter. Besides, you were close with Logan and that would have put you in a bad position. By the way, you and Logan are _hot_ together. I'm so proud!"

"Why'd you do it Lilly?" Veronica wanted answers and she wasn't going to let anything distract her from getting them. "Why Aaron, when you already knew that he was a monster? How could you?"

Lilly just smiled sadly. Then she was gone.

TBC


	11. People Get Ready

**I am incredibly sorry for the long wait. I got caught up with school and other things and I never meant to leave you guys hanging, but I did. So here is chapter 11 and 12. (You can ignore the other author's notes, because I am reposting it without editing it.) So here is more to read. :)**

AN: So I've started school. It's fine so far. I'm having a problem getting the elective I want (criminal law) but things are okay. It's nice that I have the same lunchtime as a lot of friends. I might actually be competing on the fencing team this year, but even if not, I'll be teaching the newbies, which I love.

I've been working on a Degrassi story. I actually wrote a oneshot but I'm gonna be editing it for a while and I want to write another multi-chapter one.

I haven't gotten that many reviews for my last chapter, but I'm going to post anyway, because I'm not going to have that much time during the week. Expect one chapter per week, as I still have a couple already written in reserve.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **please?

---

People get ready

There's a train a comin'

You don't need no baggage you just get on board

All you need is faith

To hear the diesel comin'

Don't need no ticket you just thank the Lord

People get ready

Train to Jordan

Picking up passengers from coast to coast

Faith is key

Open the doors and board them

There's hope for all among the love the most

There ain't no room for the hopeless sinner

Who would hurt all mankind just to save his own soul

Have pity on those whose choices grow thinner

There ain't no hiding place from the Kingdom's throne

People get ready

There's a train a comin'

You don't need no baggage you just get on board

All you need is faith

To hear the diesel comin'

Don't need no ticket you just thank the Lord

There's a train there's a train there's a train comin' people

There's a train there's a train there's a train comin' people

There's a train there's a train there's a train comin' people

Just get on board

There ain't no room for the hopeless sinner

Who would hurt all mankind just to save his own soul

Have pity on those whose choices grow thinner

There ain't no hiding place from the Kingdom's throne

"People Get Ready" _U2_

---

Chapter Ten:

_"Of course, I trusted you. Like I said, it was better off that way. You were always different from the rest of us, with your sweet innocence, though I must say I prefer the Veronica 2.0 version; you kick ass now. I liked that you were and still kind of are, naïve, as it kind of gave us hope. You wouldn't have wanted to know about our world then, and I'm not sure you even do now."_

_"What about your flings? Why didn't you tell me about them?"_

_"They didn't really matter. Besides, you were close with Logan and that would have put you in a bad position. By the way, you and Logan are hot together. I'm so proud!"_

_"Why'd you do it Lilly?" Veronica wanted answers and she wasn't going to let anything distract her from getting them. "Why Aaron, when you already knew that he was a monster? How could you?"_

_Lilly just smiled sadly. Then she was gone._

Veronica awoke with a start. It had just been a dream, she reassured herself. It had been a while since she had thought about the day she met Logan and the start of the Fab Four Era. She missed those days; life had been so much simpler. She curiously half-sat up to peer at her surroundings. She was definitely in a hospital, as she finally noticed she was hooked up to an obnoxiously beeping heart monitor.

She hated hospitals. They were so impersonal and harsh. She noticed she was wearing an annoying hospital gown and quickly scanned the room for the bag of clothes. Weevil stood up from a chair in the corner.

"Hey V. You okay?"

"I will be once I get out of this place. Where's my dad, is he safe?"

"He's going to be fine. You can see him before we leave, but he's still asleep and they're keeping him for observation. Now go change, I won't peek." After checking to make sure (he _was_ a guy after all) she started to get dressed.

"So tell me what happened after..." she trailed off.

"Dead boy and Rich boy ran away. It probably would've looked suspicious if Logan was found near the last place his dear dad was seen, and Duncan would have looked out of place if he stayed and they realized he didn't have any way of getting there in the first place. Anyway, the fine officers put out the fire and took you, your dad and the owner of the house to the hospital." When she was finished she made as if to leave, but Weevil stopped her.

"I had two of my boys look around for you," he informed her as he took something from his pocket. "They found these. It's up to you to decide what to do with them now."

It was the tapes, of Aaron and Lilly together. _What am I supposed to do with these, _she thought. Before, she had been planning to bring them in to the station and expose Aaron Echolls. But now that he was gone, _because Logan killed him to save me_, she had no idea if it was worth it. She didn't have time to think because Weevil quickly pulled her out of her room, down the hall and into her dad's room. She put the three pieces of evidence in her bag and sat down beside him. Weevil gave her privacy and went to stand guard.

"Hey daddy. You're going to be okay, I know it. I..." she was cut off by Weevil who had just spotted a doctor coming towards them.

"V, we gotta go. You're not supposed to leave yet and I'm not supposed to be here."

She knelt down and kissed her dad's cheek, then the two quickly left.

"I'll give you a ride home again, V, just hang on tight," Weevil told her as he handed her the helmet and they got on. As the world blurred by Veronica flipped open her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello, Mrs. Fennel? This is Veronica."

TBC


	12. Tree of Pain

AN: Sorry that this is short, but school's crazy. I'm going to post the next couple of chapters soon... I am glad that most people see to enjoy this, though I'm kind of surprised people were wary about the "crossover".

If any of you are Degrassi fans, I just posted a story, "Underexposure", so read and review:D

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **please?

---

In the howling wind comes a stinging rain

See it driving nails

Into the souls on the tree of pain

From the firefly, a red orange glow

See the face of fear

Running scared in the valley below

Bullet the blue sky

Bullet the blue sky

Bullet the blue

Bullet the blue

In the locust wind comes a rattle and hum

Jacob wrestled the angel

And the angel was overcome

You plant a demon seed

You raise a flower of fire

See them burning crosses

See the flames higher and higher

Bullet the blue sky

Bullet the blue sky

Bullet the blue

Bullet the blue

This guy comes up to me

His face red like a rose on a thorn bush

Like all the colors of a royal flush

And he's peeling off those dollar bills

Slapping them down

One hundred, two hundred

And I can see those fighter planes

And I can see those fighter planes

Across the mud huts where the children sleep

Through the alleys of a quiet city street

You take the staircase to the first floor

Turn the key and slowly unlock the door

As a man breathes into a saxophone

And through the walls you hear the city groan

Outside is America

Outside is America

Across the field you see the sky ripped open

See the rain through a gaping wound

Pounding on the women and children

Who run

Into the arms

Of America

"Bullet The Blue Sky" _U2_

---

_"I'll give you a ride home again, V, just hang on tight," Weevil told her as he handed her the helmet and they got on. As the world blurred by Veronica flipped open her cell phone and dialed._

_"Hello, Mrs. Fennel? This is Veronica."_

The first thing Logan did when he got home was find a baseball bat. He hefted it easily and determinedly marched into his dad's study, full of pictures, frames and awards all celebrating the great Aaron Echolls. He smashed them all.

It felt really good swinging the heavy stick of wood again and again at the fragile glass. He watched the pieces cracked and fall down and he kept going until there was nothing left of them but the thin sheets of paper inside. He broke the desk and bookshelves for good matter, then quietly gathered the photos and posters, and carried them outside. He poured a bottle of cheap alcohol over them and started the fire with his mother's "Free at Last" lighter. _How's that for irony?_

Next he went to work on Aaron's bedroom. After demolishing any pictures, clothes or personal items he could find, leaving his mother's things untouched, he stood before the cabinet of belts. He would take great pleasure in destroying these and all the memories that came with them. No more would he helplessly submit to his father's torture. He yanked them out and cut them into pieces, which he then tossed upon his makeshift bonfire. He happily watched as they shriveled up and caught aflame but the smell started to nauseate him. He picked up his bat again; he had one last job to do before he could even think of sleeping.

He entered the pool house. This was why Veronica had run away from him. This was where Lilly and Aaron had...he didn't want to think. First off, he yanked down the drapes with his father's face on them, as it creeped him out, and after ripping it to shreds with his bare hands, added them to the growing flames. Then he searched for the video screens attached to the camera and shattered them. He didn't have to physically smash the camera in the ceiling fan; he was so angry that he had already mentally done so. After tearing apart the bed which Aaron and Lilly had used, his temper finally cooled.

He was so drained, physically and emotionally. In the past 24 hours he had been accused of murdering his first love, found out that Lilly had cheated on him with his abusive father of all people, killed Aaron while saving Veronica, she and her father had almost been murdered, and finally had just gone on a rampage to purge his father's memory, no mean feat in itself. He had wanted to visit Veronica, but he just didn't have any energy left. He stumbled onto his bed and feel asleep. He didn't dream.

--

Veronica sat on the couch with the TV on and the lights off but she wasn't focused. Weevil had left a little while earlier and her mom was out, somewhere; Lianne Mars hadn't bothered to leave a note. She stared blankly at the shadows dancing on the walls as she waited, for what she didn't know. She was brought out of her daze by the ring of the doorbell. She hurried to the door and opened it. It was her good old, warm and comforting BFF Wallace, carrying a tub of her favorite kind of ice cream. She hugged him.

"Hey girl, what happened to you? Are you okay?" he asked concerned as his tough-as-nails (but still a marshmallow on the inside) girl blinked away her unshed tears.

She shook her head.

TBC


	13. Vertigo

New Author's Note, 6/27/06: I am so sorry i have been so unreliable in updating. I've been having a bunch of problems uploading to recently, and school doesn't help. I will post the next couple of chapters, and then I will be gone for another month, as I will be in Spain. :) Thanks for all your lovely reviews! It means so much to me. :D

AN: Hey ya'll! Sorry these are short, but as I mentioned before, school's crazy. Remember, the more reviewthe faster I write...

I can't wait for the season premier on Wednesday! Logan better not be dead... :D

If any of you like Degrassi, please read and review my fanfic "Underexposure".

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **please?

---

Uno, dos, tres... catorce

_Spoken vocal_

Turn it up loud, Captain!

Lights go down it's dark

The jungle is your head - can't rule your heart

A feeling is so much stronger than

Your eyes are wide

And though your soul it can't be bought

Your mind can wonder

Hello, hello... (Hola)

I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?)

It's everything I wish I didn't know

Except you give me something...

I can feel, feel

The night is full of holes

As bullets rip the sky of ink with gold

They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll

They know that they can't dance - at least they know

I can't stand the beats

I'm asking for the cheque

The girl with crimson nails

Has Jesus 'round her neck

Swinging to the music Whoooaaa

Swinging to the music Whoooaaa

Whoooaaa

Whoooaaa

Whoooaaa

Hello, hello... (Hola)

I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?)

It's everything I wish I didn't know

But you give me something...

I can feel, feel

Shake it...

Just for...

Jumping in... yeah

_Edge solo_

All of this... all of this can be yours

All of this... all of this can be yours

All of this... all of this can be yours

Just give me what I want and no one gets hurt

Hello, hello... (Hola)

I'm at a place called Vertigo (dónde estás?)

Lights go down and all I know

That you give me something...

I can feel your love teaching me

Aaahhhhh-aaahhh-aaahhh-aaahhh...

Your love is teaching me

Aaahhhhh-aaahhh-aaahhh-aaahhh...

How to kneel, kneel

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEEEAAAAH!

"Vertigo" _U2_

---

Veronica groggily awoke to her beeping alarm. She turned it off and got up. She looked down, confused that she was still wearing the clothes from last night. Then the past days events came flooding back: Aaron and Lilly's affair, her daddy burned, learning that both her ex's weren't human, and Weevil giving her the tapes that she now didn't know what to do with. She quickly changed and entered the kitchen yawning. Wallace had already set the table.

"Hey, I made breakfast," he informed her as he gestured to the box of cereal in his hand.

She smiled. "My, aren't you the master chef. Seriously Wallace, thanks."

"You fell asleep on the couch. Sorry about leaving you in your street clothes, but it would have been weird for me to change ya."

"It's okay," she said. In truth, she didn't think she would have liked him, even though he was like her brother, to see her semi-naked body. It made her feel vulnerable. She just wasn't ready for that after her rape. Granted, Duncan had said it was consensual, but she couldn't help thinking how she had much more of the drugs in her system than him. "Ugh. I so don't want to go to school today."

"Yeah, so, about that. I've been hearing things about you and Echolls. Please tell me that it's just the regular rumor mill making stuff up."

She hadn't even thought about the party where Aaron had outed her and Logan to the 09ers. It just seemed so long ago. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about the extra scrutiny and the rumors that would fly about them not being a couple, but Veronica wasn't sure she wanted to see either Logan or Duncan just yet.

"You didn't answer me. Tell me that it isn't true."

"Wallace..."

"He's the one who made your life a living hell for the past year. You're the one who told me he was a psychotic jackass!"

"We were close before that. Logan changed after Lilly. You don't know the real him. He's different now."

"Sure he is. Fine, I believe you. But the rumors about you two sleeping together aren't true, right?"

"Of course not! We just...kissed."

"As in once?" At her silence he shook his head. "More than once? Girl, you are even crazier than I thought." She gave him a look. "If you're happy, I'm happy. But remember, if he hurts you I'm gonna beat him up." Veronica shook her head and laughed. Boys would be boys.

Then she tilted her head. "Do me a favor?"

TBC

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **please?


	14. Touch

AN: I want to apologize for the long wait. I am incredibly sorry to have left all of you hanging like that. I suffered a massive case of writer's block, and I refused to put up a note because I believed that I would be able to continue. However, days turned in to weeks and months...

Again, I apologize, but I hope that you will continue to read my work. :D I also wrote another VM story (two chapters) called "Time Has Come."

I would like to use this opportunity to invite you, my dear readers, to visit my brand new (and almost ready to officially open) website. I would love to have you there. (Take out the spaces): www. s14 .invisionfree .com/ NeptuneCasefiles

Questions? Comments? Advice? IM me at DP Emma Nelson.

---

_"We were close before that. Logan changed after Lilly. You don't know the real him. He's different now."_

_"Sure he is. Fine, I believe you. But the rumors about you two sleeping together aren't true, right?"_

_"Of course not! We just...kissed."_

_"As in once?" At her silence he shook his head. "More than once? Girl, you are even crazier than I thought." She gave him a look. "If you're happy, I'm happy. But remember, if he hurts you I'm gonna beat him up." Veronica shook her head and laughed. Boys would be boys._

_Then she tilted her head. "Do me a favor?"_

"So, how is this going to work again?" Wallace asked as they pulled in to the parking lot.

"Just...help me avoid them. I really don't want to talk today." She grimaced. She couldn't run away forever, but for now it was enough. What could she say? She really didn't want to think about the whole situation. Hesitantly, she exited the car. Time to face the firing squad.

Wallace noticed her discomfort. "You ready?"

"Not even close."

---

Making her way to her locker, Veronica rolled her eyes as the stares of all her classmates bore into her back. Whispers abounded. _Didn't they have something better to do than make her life miserable?_ Obviously not. She sighed and entered her combination. One more class to go and she would be free.

Out of the corner her eye she noticed Logan approaching, gaze fixed on her. She slammed the locker shut and started heading in the opposite direction. She looked back: he was still following. She sped up, making a beeline towards the bathroom, her safe haven. He wouldn't dare follow her, would he?

The door swung open. Apparently, he would. Ignoring the cries of shock from the other girls, he confidently strode forward. Never taking his eyes off Veronica, he smirked at her frozen form. "Leave. Now," he commanded. After a moments reluctance, the others did so. Finally the two were alone.

"Ronnie."

"Logan," she replied slowly. _Great. Just great._

TBC


	15. Verdad

New AN: Wow, you guys are so wonderful. :) I'm glad that you have given this story a chance, even if you aren't fans of the supernatural to begin with. And no, Ronnie wasn't turned into a vampire by Aaron, but the "rules" will be explained further in a couple chapters. I love the characters of the show, so I'm glad that I have been able to do them justice so far in this story. :D

I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but this story has an extremely high likelyhood of not being updated for the next month. I'm going to Spain (and at the end, Paris) for a study-abroad trip, so I doubt I'll have the time or energy to update. Sorry guys! I'll post up to chapter 16 though. And don't worry, I have every intention of finishing this story.

---

_Out of the corner her eye she noticed Logan approaching, gaze fixed on her. She slammed the locker shut and started heading in the opposite direction. She looked back: he was still following. She sped up, making a beeline towards the bathroom, her safe haven. He wouldn't dare follow her, would he?_

_The door swung open. Apparently, he would. Ignoring the cries of shock from the other girls, he confidently strode forward. Never taking his eyes off Veronica, he smirked at her frozen form. "Leave. Now," he commanded. After a moments reluctance, the others did so. Finally the two were alone._

_"Ronnie."_

_"Logan," she replied slowly. Great. Just great._

His gaze swept over her, taking in her flustered look and increased breathe. Leaning back on to the counter, he casually spoke.

"So, how've you been?"

"Great. I have to get to class," she reseoned as she attempted to make a subtle escape. Logan quickly positioned himself in front of the door.

"Ouch! That hurt," he reprimanded her playfully, one hand over his heart.

Veronica opened her mouth, but found that she couldn't think up a single witty retort, or even form a simple sentence. He noticed her distress and his smile slowly faded.

"Veronica Mars, speechless? I never thought I'd see the day. What's wrong?"

She regained some of her composure. "Nothing. Things are just great. Now, I really do need to get to class."

"Nope. You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's bothering you."

"Just one thing, or do you want a list?" she snapped impatiently. Under normal circumstances she would have been touched by his genuine concern, but the situation was far from ordinary. She was trapped in an enclosed area with her sort of ex-boyfriend...who just happened to be a _vampire_. She sadly smiled to herself that the events of a single night had once again impacted her life so profoundly.

"Ronnie."

"Don't Logan. Not now. I can't pretend that things didn't happen the way they did. I mean, I tried to kill your father."

"But you didn't. I did."

Talk about an uncomfortable moment. She bitterly laughed, then randomly threw out a question that she had been morbidly curious about. "So, how come..._they_ can't die by bullets, but splinters kill?" As soon as it was out, she wished she had just kept her inquisitive to herself.

"They? Aren't you forgetting that I'm one too?"

"Like I could. Though I've tried, it's a bit hard to ignore that little fact."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with what I am," he responded defensively. "I don't see why you're making this into a big deal. We've been through worse."

"Really?" she asked in disbelief. "I just found out that the creatures of my nightmares actually exist. My dad and I were almost _murdered_ by something that should only be a part of a horror story!"

"Is that what you think I am, Ronnie?" he asked quietly. "A monster?" All traces of emotion disappeared from his face as he stared at the motionless girl before him. Veronica knew he was hurt but she couldn't help him. Not this time. After a pause, his eyes flashed, then he turned and stalked out. She flinched as the door slammed shut behind him.

_That went well._

TBC


	16. Y Tu?

AN: Well, this is it folks. I just returned from Barcelona/Madrid/Paris now, so Iapologize for the lack of updates during the month of July. I'm back for August though. Anyway, don't forget to leave me reviews, as I really love getting feedback on my writing. Even if you didn't like it (though, of course, I hope you have enjoyed this story), just tell me what you think.

---

_"Is that what you think I am, Ronnie?" he asked quietly. "A monster?" All traces of emotion disappeared from his face as he stared at the motionless girl before him. Veronica knew he was hurt but she couldn't help him. Not this time. After a pause, his eyes flashed, then he turned and stalked out. She flinched as the door slammed shut behind him._

_That went well._

_---_

For once, Veronica had no idea what to do. She couldn't face Logan until she had her emotions in check, but she couldn't let him go, either. After a long moment of hesitation and internal debate, she resolutely pushed passed the bathroom door and strode in to the hall. She searched for some sign of him, but she already knew she was too late.

Now she had to decide what she was supposed to do. She knew that she didn't want to go back to class anymore. She had suffered through enough of her classmates' looks and comments. She could leave, but she knew that then she would find it impossible to escape from the thoughts she had tried so hard to ignore. _I'd have to deal with them sometime_, she reminded herself, though she knew that despite her inquisitive nature, in this case she much preferred her innocence.

Footsteps startled her out of her musings. Someone was coming. The boy, a freshman, she guessed, made a beeline toward the boys' restroom, trying to ignore her disconcerting stare. Veronica couldn't help wondering if this seemingly harmless stranger was a lethal killing machine. She had never trusted anyone in the first place, _at least since Lilly_, but now she felt physically threatened as well. Aaron had once more destroyed her blissful ignorance. Now she really understood that she couldn't talk her way out of everything.

She hated that feeling of helplessness. She couldn't compete against the strength and supernatural powers of vampires and other creatures of the night. The worst part was that she couldn't even tell who was dangerous anymore. A hand on her shoulder made her jump, and she spun around quickly. A slightly uncomfortable Duncan looked at her imploringly.

"What do you want, Duncan?" she asked, trying to sound normal while resisting the powerful urge to run away.

"We need to talk. Have you seen Logan?"

"He just left. Actually, I was just leaving as well," she informed him, turning away with a sigh of relief.

"Wait." Veronica paused but didn't look at him. "Why are you acting like this? Nothing has changed."

Now she faced him. He was a bit disconcerted to see an ironic smile on her face. She shook her head. "Everything has changed, Duncan. Everything."

"We're the same people. This hasn't changed who we are."

"Now I'm not sure I knew you to begin with," she admitted sadly.

She turned away again, and this time he let her go.

TBC


	17. Your Song

AN: This one is dedicated to you guys, my amazing, and long-suffering reviewers. Once more, I apologize for the fact that I don't update as much as I should. But know that you make me very, very happy. :)

So it continues:

Chapter 17:

She stood silently, ignoring the occasional stinging from a passing grain of sand and the flutter of her hair dancing in the breeze. A single tear threatened to fall from one of her eyes but she blinked rapidly to deter its progress. She was damned if she surrendered to her fear now. The ring of her phone startled her from her almost trance-like state. As she answered, an uninhibited genuine smile flashed across her face.

"Hey Wallace," she answered her best friend's greeting. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry; I'll be home soon, so you better not have eaten that ice cream already." She laughed at his retort, but then her smile faded. She started walking toward her car with a growing sense of unease.

"Listen, Wallace, there's something I have to do first. I'll talk to you later. Thanks," she told him before hanging up. It was time to face her fears. After all, Veronica Mars had never before let anything get in the way of her quest for the truth, and she certainly wasn't going to change her ways now.

---

Logan didn't know who he expected to see when he opened his door, but Veronica certainly wasn't on the list. She looked every bit as surprised as he felt, but she quickly swallowed and offered him a hesitant smile. He didn't move from his position in the doorway, simply staring at the obviously nervous girl opposite him. She opened her mouth, changed her mind and almost ran, but then turned back to face him.

"Can I come in?" she asked him, and he nodded his assent as he gave her space to enter. Still, he didn't move back far enough to let her avoid brushing into him; he wasn't going to make it easier for her. Still he had to resist the urge to smile as her heart jumped when their bare skin touched for the briefest of seconds. He was glad he still had that effect on her. She stopped in front of the fireplace, and then slowly pivoted to face him once more. He knew she was finding his silent stare unnerving, so he was impressed, though not surprised, when she unflinchingly met his eyes.

"So, Logan, aren't you going to explain?"

"Explain, what, exactly?" he asked, cautiously.

"I want to know what you are," she answered firmly.

"Do you now?" he replied with a slight smirk.

"Listen, this is not easy for me. Do you know how hard it is to deal with the fact that everything I've ever known isn't real? That I don't know who people are anymore?" she shook her head in disgust. "I knew this was a bad idea. I should go." She turned, but before she could flee, she felt a hand, Logan's hand, gently pull her back. Once more they stared into each others eyes, not knowing what would happen, but neither could move away. He loosened his grip but Veronica barely noticed. This time she knew, unlike that fateful day on the balcony, that she couldn't just run away.

"What do you want to know, Ronnie?"

"Everything."

"Okay."

TBC


End file.
